Gunslinger girl- Solstice
by yuki kazuhiko
Summary: Approximately 2 years after the New Trino incident, peace has been restored in Italy. Despite their defeat in the New trino battle and the government is under the new Administration, the Padanian; still backed by the FRF in threatening the community with terrorism activity. The story set place in Festa della Repubblica, the end of the beginning that will soon unfold more chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Arc-1: Sonata of summer**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1- 08:13 hours. SWA cyborg dormitory<strong>

Yuki woke from her sleep with morning sunlight warming her face. Still lying in bed, she looked at the Casio WR50M wristwatch lying on the table beside her: 0814 hours. Spreading her right palm over her forehead, she took a deep, deep breath and let it out. Morning already? Her attention drifted across the room to the window where Soni stood staring at the skies.

Soni watched her roommate swing her legs over the side of the bed and stand. "So, you're awake."

Yuki merely nodded, not yet ready to speak. She glanced down at the sweater and pleated skirt she had been too tired to change out of before slipped on her Casio and glanced at the watch's calendar for the date: June second, the Festadella Repubblica, a national holiday.

Yuki pulled her nightshirt over her head, leaving her only in her underpants. She put on a bra, then selected a sweater and pleated skirt from her closet and slipped them feeling ready to speak,Yuki blurted, "Where's Ai?"

"Your sister? With her fratello, on the target range, I think." With one hand, Soni brushed back her hair, which immediately fell back over her right eye, as it always did.

"I see." Her twin sister's whereabouts now known, Yuki turned her attention to her phone, a Nokia Lumina 625, lying on the table. She swiped at the screen, unlocking it and revealing a message alert. She opened the message and read, grinning.

"Who is it from?" Soni asked as she leaned against the window facing her companion.

"It's from Signore Kai. He's in Rome on business with Signora Lorraine and Signore Fernandez." Yuki dropped the phone on the spread and checked the time again. 0832 is the time going?Maybe some breakfast will get me moving, she thought. But first, I need a nice long shower.

"I guess you'll be taking your shower then…" Soni said to her as she saw Yuki grabbing her towel.

"Why? Feeling alone right now?" she chuckled.

"Nope," Soni sighed. "Not at all."

Yuki chuckled some more and stepped into the doorway. She paused and said, "By the way. Didn't you say that you were spending the weekend with Signora Fio? Why are you here?"

"I was supposed to, but now we have a mission tomorrow. Signora Fio told me to rest up today."

"I see... well, have fun then" Yuki said to her before she left the room.

When she stepped into the communal bathroom, she saw Claes standing near the tub, her hair and body wrapped in big towels. The air was scented from the girl's recent herbal bath, though the tub was already drained.

Yuki decided that a nice long soak sounded even better than a nice long shower. She leaned into the tub and plugged the drain and turned the taps on, dumping a dollop of bath oil into the rising water. The fragrance of jasmine joined the aromas of lemongrass and rosemary, and the surface disappeared under a blanket of bubbles.

"You're up, I see," Claes said with a little smile.

"I'm still tired, though." Yuki removed her wristwatch and phone to a nearby table, then peeled off her clothing. "The trip to Venice wiped me out." She stepped into the tub and slid down into the foam, resting the back of her head on the tub's rim. "I don't know how long I slept, because I can't even remember when I fell asleep last night."

**-Part 2- 08:14 hours. SWA firing range**

The indoor range resounded to the pops of weapons discharges of half a dozen Social Welfare agents who hadn't gone off on vacation and were spending their time in training. The handler Fio, presently without her cyborg Soni, loaded her weapon at a nearby table where Fermi sat cleaning her sidearm. Chiara and her handler took turns with an assault rifle. Also alone, Olga wrestled a magazineful of fifty-caliber slugs from her Desert Eagle downrange. And at the end of the line, Yamato and his cyborg Ai stood plinking with their sidearms.

Ignoring the sharp scent of gunpowder in her nostrils, Ai resumed her isosceles stance and pointed her SIG P228 downrange at the hanging 'graduated' target. Reminding herself that there were four rounds left in her magazine and one in the chamber - it wouldn't do for her to drop the hammer on an empty chamber in front of her handler - she drew a breath and let it out while time slowed to a stop and the world shrank to include only the white killzones at head and torso.

Her finger moved with a will of its own, three quick gentle squeezes, and then her aim point shifted upward from torso to head to empty the weapon with a double tap.

Beside her, her handler Yamato said, "Not bad, Ai." He dropped his muffs around his neck and pressed the button to bring the target to them. He examined the tight groups on Ai's paper."Not bad at all."

"Thank you, Signore," she said, smiling. She ejected her magazine and made sure that it was empty, then pulled back the slide to check the chamber.

He replaced the target and ran it back to the thirty-meter mark. "Now, it's time for some real training," he said. "Load up." He turned away from her, blocking Ai's view of his backpack as he opened it up.

Ai complied, inserting a full magazine into her nine-millimeter, then pulling back the slide to seat a round in the chamber. "Done, Signore."

"Now put these on." Yamato produced an IPod MP3 player and ear buds. When the buds were seated in Yuki's ears, he selected a track and started it. She winced as her head filled with heavy-metal noise, so loud she could barely hear her handler's voice.

"All right," he ordered, "take aim. One-handed this time."

Suspicious now, Yuki took up her modified Weaver stance as she had been taught: facing the target squarely, pressing the forearm of her free arm across her chest and tightening her torso as she extended her right hand. Her concentration, already strained by the noise in her ears, was shattered when Yamato handcuffed her gun wrist to a dumbbell.

"Go on," he instructed. "Shoot."

Yuki lined up on her target, arm shaking with strain, and began firing. She was dismayed to see how sloppy her groups were. When the weapon was finally empty, she pulled out the earbuds and raised her arm, making the dumbbell bump against her forearm. "Signore, what's this all about?"

He flashed her a grin. "You're a very good shot under ideal conditions. But in the field, conditions are never ideal. What if you have to shoot with an injured arm? In an environment that's so noisy you can't hear yourself think?"

"Ah, so …"

"So, I want you to keep practicing like this until you're just as accurate as before."

"Okay," she said, giggling, as she brought the dumbbell up on the table with a thump so that she could reload her magazines.

**-Part 3- 09:59 hours. Piazza Navona, Rome.**

By ten AM, the streets of the city were already thronged. Tourists were pouring in to celebrate the anniversary of the Republic's formation. But not all those gathered at the cafes and markets and piazzas were tourists. SISDE had warned all government agencies that that an attack by Padan extremists was likely, and the SWA was keeping an unobtrusive eye on the crowd.

Lorraine sat at a sidewalk table with a steaming cup of cappuccino, scanning the crowd as she sipped. Returning the cup to the table, she glanced at Henrietta, who was standing near the corner of the building, ready to signal trouble.

A hand dropped on her shoulder. Lorraine jumped and turned, reaching into her coat, then exclaimed, flushing, "God! Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have shot you."

"You looked way too serious," said Kai, leaning over to wrap arms around her shoulders. Into her ear he said, "You're supposed to be here for fun, remember?"

She blushed even harder, and got a forearm up between them, pushing him away. "This isn't fun, this is embarrassing. Where's Yuki?"

"I left her at the compound. She was completely wiped out yesterday, she needs some rest. Venice was hard on her."

Lorraine inspected Kai's sunken eyes. "No harder than it was on you. Why are you here? They would have let you sit this one out."

"I owe the Agency," he said simply. "If they need me, I'm there."

Lorraine shook her head. "You're just a workaholic, admit it."

The earbud in Kai's ear beeped softly. "As entertaining as this chatter is, I think you should remember you are on the job, Kai."

"You worry too much, Salvio," Kai said. He imagined the other handler in a room somewhere, probably on the top floor of one of the buildings walling in the piazza, where he could oversee the entire area. His cyborg Reo would be at the window with her M24 SWS, scanning the crowd for suspicious activity and potential threats to her handler. "I've been from one end of the piazza to the other. There's nothing going on here but people having fun."

Kai's phone rang.

**-Part 4- 1010 hours. SWA section 2 headquarters, Director Lorenzo's office.**

The Director of the SWA's Section Two stood at his window with his back to his desk, looking out at the grove of trees at the rear of the compound. A path wound through it, very scenic and relaxing, which he had walked with his dog many times. He wished he could snap a leash on his Dalmatian right now and lose his cares among the trees, but on this day he dared not be out of touch even for a moment.

He heard someone enter the room: Lorenzo didn't turn, but by the step, and by the fact that they hadn't knocked, he knew the visitor was Ferro Milani, his longtime aide – no doubt bearing bad news.

"Sir," she said, "We've decrypted some more Padanian intercepts. We still don't know what they're planning, but we're certain now that they're targeting Navarro Guillermo's family."

Lorenzo turned from the window. "The Prime Minister himself, eh? Ambitious. Not much we can do about it with so little hard intel. We could augment his security detail, but I doubt his people would welcome our presence."

"Sir," she said again, "we've been putting together a plan that may bring the Padania to us."

Lorenzo's eyebrows rose. "Go on."

"One of our cyborgs bears a strong resemblance to Guillermo's youngest daughter. If we offer her to the Padanians as bait, we'll draw them away from the Prime Minister's real family, and possibly ambush them."

"I'd settle for having none of the Prime Minister's family kidnapped or killed today," Lorenzo said. "Still, if we could bag a few of the bastards as well … Assemble your team. I'll speak to the Prime Minister right away."

Back at her desk, Ferro picked up her desk phone and dialed a number. "Kai, are you still in Rome?"

**-Part 5- 12:21 hours. SWA section 2 meeting room**

"Sorry for interrupting your holiday," Ferro said to the assembled handlers, "but it's a matter of national security."

"When isn't it?" Said Charles. "Where's Jean?"

"He's with Director Lorenzo and the Prime Minister, getting a green light for this operation." She went on, "Things are a bit hectic right now, and we're pressed for time, so I'll be conducting this meeting."

"Fine," said Yarrow. "Beats sitting in my room doing nothing."

"You got that right." Fio brought her lighter to the cigarette between her lips, but stopped at a scowl from Lupa, who could not abide the smell.

"What are the Padania up to this time?" Alessandro asked. Unlike the others, who were seated, he leaned against the wall, an unlighted cigarette on his lip.

Marco, at Ferro's right at the head of the conference table, folded his arms and waited.

"We believe the rumors of an imminent public attack in Rome are a diversion to cover the Padania's real target, the Prime Minister's family." Ferro turned on a projector and displayed several public-relations shots of Prime Minister Guillermo with his wife and daughters. "Yarrow, your cyborg will be playing a special role in this operation, one which may allow us to flush these rebels out and bring them down."

"My cyborg? How?" Yarrow asked.

Ferro put another photo on the screen: a teenage girl so like Gattonero in appearance that they could easily be sisters. "Felicia Guillermo, the Prime Minister's youngest daughter," she said, and the room stirred.

Yarrow thought, Maybe spending the day sitting in my room wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**-Part 6- 15:15 hours. Navarro Guillermo's mansion.**

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Prime Minister," Ferro apologized. "We'll try to interfere with your daily activities as little as possible."

"You just do whatever you must to keep my family safe, Signora," Guillermo said to her. He looked around the room at his guards, then through the window at a Section Two agent and one of his bodyguards warily sharing perimeter detail. "I'm sure you know your business."

Ferro smiled at his trust, and his apparent idealism. She saw Yarrow and Gattonero waiting at the door and beckoned them over. "Signore Guillermo, these are the two I spoke of. Yarrow, and Gattonero."

"Oh, my," the Prime Minister said, staring at Gattonero's face. "She really does look just like her. Except for the eyes." He glanced at Ferro. "But I thought the cyborgs all looked like children."

"The second-generation models are older in appearance," Ferro explained. "In time, we hope to be able to convert adults as well."

Gattonero swallowed the lump in her throat at being in the presence of the man who gave orders to the people who gave orders to her handler. Her hand half-rose, unsure whether to offer it for a handshake or salute. "N-nice to meet you, Signore."

"No need for formality, young lady," he said, patting her shoulder in an attempt to calm her but which only made her more nervous. His smile thinned. "Believe me, if you're impersonating my daughter, an excess of respect is the last thing you want to show me." He turned to Ferro. "I've sent for her. She should be here any minute."

Through the open doorway, a girl walked in who might have been Gattonero's twin. She was dressed expensively and well, in a hand-knitted blue sweater and pleated red skirt. She wore an MP3 player as well, its buds seated into her ears. She crossed the room, ignoring all the people in it, and dropped down on the couch and put her feet up, listening with closed eyes to her music.

Guillermo crossed the room to stand beside the couch. Felicia. "Felicia," he said, then, when there was no response, "Felicia!"

She opened her eyes and stared sullenly at him. He motioned for her to remove her earbuds; when she did so, he said in a level voice, "We have guests. Behave yourself."

She stood and dropped her player on the cushions, then looked around at the bodyguards and other personnel. "Guests? Surely you don't mean these." By her tone, it seemed clear that she did not think of her father's subordinates as people.

He beckoned and stepped toward Ferro and Gattonero; the girl followed, frowning. He said "My daughter Felicia. Felicia, this is Gattonero."

Feeling on firmer ground with a girl her age, Gattonero offered a hand. "Nice meeting you."

The girl stared at Gattonero's hand without taking it.

"For God's sake," her father said impatiently, "take her hand and say 'nice to meet you.'"

Felicia placed her hand carefully in the cyborg's. "Nice meeting you," she said. "Bitch."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits-<strong>

**Gunslinger girl manga and its character rightfully belongs to Aida Yuu-sensei**

**The Original character featured in this story are rightfully owned by the author [Kuroneko, AKA Yuki Kazuhiko AKA Shino_Arcieri]**

**Many thanks to Thecarredman for his effort in correcting most of the mistake in this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arc-2: Bastion**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1- 17:07 hours. Navarro Guillermo's mansion.<strong>

"Sorry we're late" Yuki apologized as she entered the room with Ai. Yuki and Ai's handler already entered the rooms few minutes earlier after being called by Jean.

'Finally you came, what took you guys so long?" Fleccia, the Auburn redhead cyborg greeted them while the other cyborg; Gattonero and Kara sat on the couch.

"Traffic was helluva jam" Ai answered Fleccia's question. She noticed Gattonero's face full of hatred and despise, as if she was mad at something. "I guess something must've pissed our friend here" she continued while giving Gattonero a sarcastic stare.

Despite being infuriated by Ai's words, she remains calm.

"Gattonero just did something bad to the Daughter" Kara giggled "she gave the girl a handshake she won't ever forget" she adds before bursting her laughter.

"It's not my faults that bitch being a spoiled brat!" Gattonero exclaims, filled with anger and. Her eyes can be seen by all filled with Wrath and hatred.

Shortly afterward, Prime Minister Navarro entered the room after a brief discussion, with Fio, Jean, and Felicia behind him; also present behind Jean are Kai, Michele, and Yamato. Felicia's right hand could be seen wrapped with bandages after Gattonero shook her hand too hard. Now facing the Prime Minister, Gattonero and Kara stood up from their seats, With Gattonero blushingly lowering her face, since they must have heard her exclamation earlier.

"Gattonero, you'll be switching sides with Felicia for today" Jean told her "And your fratello will disguise himself as one of the bodyguard from today on… until we could track down the Padanian's location"

"Yes signore… but what about-"

"Felicia will be taken care of by Kai and Yamato in the safe house" Fio interrupted, before turning her face towards Felicia; now also Frowned just like Gattonero, but also filled with pain.

"And don't worry, I've already informed your handler… he already started his mission" Jean assure her "This OP is secret; only you, Felicia, us, and the Prime minister will know the operation right now"

"Michele, Jean, and i will stay in the mansion" Fio adds into the briefing "while you guys secretly exit this mansion from the backdoor, Ferro said she will accompany Felicia together with you guys" she later points the order to Kai and Yamato.

"Babysitting job… what could possibly gone wrong" Kai joked.

"Don't talk like that Kai, you always gave me a taboo for that" Yamato pushed his shoulder.

"We will bring Felicia out from the mansion 3 hours from now. In the meantime, I want you to stay together in a room, Gattonero" Jean ordered her.

"Sigh… yes signore" Gattonero reluctantly comply.

"Now remember, don't hurt her… and don't kill her" Yarrow reminds her while she stares to Felicia's face.

"I know I know"

**-Part 2- 17:50 hours. Navarro Guillermo's mansion, Felicia's room**

10 minutes inside Felicia's room, a 10 minutes' worth of anxiety, guilt, and awkwardness as Gattonero leaned herself against the wall just next to the windows while Felicia lies on her bed wasting her time with her Iphone; busy chatting with her friend.

"Hey kid" Gattonero broke the silence by talking to her. Felicia didn't even respond.

Gattonero's though played with all questionnaires about Felicia; _Is she still mad after I injured her? Am I wrong in injuring her earlier? Should I apologize to her? _With all the questioni s circling her mind, she shook her head a couple of time before walking towards Felicia.

Felicia noticed Gattonero standing just next to her.

"What is it you want?"

"Well, for a starter…. Signore Yarrow told me to be nice with you… but in the other hand, he didn't say that I should not hit you…" Gattonero taunts her.

"Really? I bet you can't beat me under 50 seconds" Felicia suddenly challenges her for a fight.

"You dense-"

"How about this" she got up and sat on her bed "you and me… CQ battle, without your super-cyborg thingie, or I will call you a coward cat" Felicia challenges her again.

"Fine!" she removed the holster containing her SIG P228 sidearm on her shirt and tossed it to the floor. "Even thou I won't use all of my strength, I will surely kick your ass hard!"

"Try me" She responds, giggling "I have Black belt you know" she further taunts Gattonero.

"Fuck that shit, your belt is useless against me"

**-Part 3- 18:22 hours, SWA front gate**

The Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Sessara slowly coming to a halt just next to the guard post. The guard, a handsome-looking guy with his Beretta AR-70 assault rifle greeted the driver and her cyborg.

"Well you're late" the guard greeted Lorraine.

"It was a busy day for me… with Salvio and me on the duty…" Lorraine replied, sighing. Henrietta can be seen next to her, sleeping comfortably.

"What about the other guy, what was his name…"

"Kai… He was supposed to help me, but he was called earlier" she replied "By the way, he didn't came here?" she signed her name onto the logbook and noticed Kai's name wasn't in the logbook.

"No, haven't see him, nor his cyborg coming here" he said back to her before receiving the logbook from Lorraine's hand "But I saw Ferro left the agency few hours ago"

"I can see her name in the logbook earlier" Lorraine continued. "Well, off with the chat right now. Take care, don't you dare sleep when I come back here" she advises him.

"I won't, Not before my shift is over" He laughed before waving his hand as Lorraine drive passing him.

She drove her car across the road, crossing each flower she saw on the other side of the road, while the sun slowly set and night creeping in slowly. She stared at Henrietta's face before smiling to herself.

"If only Jose sees this..." she murmured.

**-Part 4- 18:40 hours, outside Felicia's room**

"Didn't you say in the other day that you quit smoking?" Kai said to Yamato, watching him smoking his cigarette. His cyborg Yuki was nowhere seen

"Hmm?" Yamato noticed him, as his ears were covered with his headset as he listens to some J-POP song. His cyborg Ai, also does the same thing; listening to her J-pop song collection.

"If Jean saw you slacking off, he might scold you for sure" Kai teases him, pulling one of the earbud out from Yamato's ear "I've been trying to call you with that earpiece of yours, I guess I now know why you didn't answer it"

"It's boring you know… too boring… babysitting her" he replied, referring to taking care of Felicia. Shortly afterward, Yarrow came.

"How is my girl doing inside there" Yarrow asked Yamato

"Fine I guess" Yamato replied.

Just then, they heard a loud bang inside the room followed by feminine yells. Shocked by the sounds, Kai barged into the room, opening the door by force.

"What the hell happened here?!" Kai's exclamation filled the room while pulling SIG P226 out from his holster, followed by Yamato and Ai barging inside the room whiles their sidearm on their hands.

What they see is somewhat awkward; the room was messy, the bed sheet was ripped… and Gattonero is on the floor, pinning Felicia. Both of Felicia's hands were pinned against the floor by Gattonero's hand while her chest felt the excruciating pain from Gattonero's bodyweight. Both girls looked at the door, seeing Kai and Yamato watching them with much question to ask while Ai holds up her laugh. Gattonero get up quickly and pulled Felicia up from the floor; both embarrassed after what they've done.

"Well, I know Jean told you guys to know each other…. But this…" Kai then turned his head towards Yamato and Ai "This is why you don't listen to songs, Yamato"

"Hehehe, sorry about that" Yamato apologized.

"Come on Felicia, the transport is ready…we'll be bringing you to our safe house" Kai then talks to her politely.

Felicia quietly complies. Gattonero choose to stay in the room.

"Yarrow will be coming soon to brief you, you'll just have to wait for him...okay?" Kai advise him.

Gattonero simply nod her head.

**-Part 5- 19:10 hours, undisclosed location facing Navarro's mansion.**

As the full moon shine the dark night, 5 of the Padanian members already kept their eyes open towards any movement in the mansion from afar. Inside the room, the 5 padanian kept themselves busy; 2 of them watched the live Serie A soccer match, the other 2 are watching the mansion using their high-powered binocular. Te leader of the group; a male 40-ish guy, sat on the couch with his cigarette lighted while he reads a literature novel.

The room was filled with cigarette scent while stacked on the wall are some photo and sketch of Felicia's face, since Felicia was seldom saw by anyone in the public.

"Goal!" the two men shouted while raising their hands into the airs, cheering and celebrating the match

"would you guys keep that to yourself, we're busy here" said the man on at the windows, while holding a telescopic sight in his hand.

"Come on dude, we're having fun here...Before i take your part few hours from now let me enjoy this" the man replied as he puts down his popcorn.

"We're cheering man, looks like my friend owe me a bet tomorrow" said the man next to him that while drinking his soda.

"Pfft..."

his partner, still glaring his eyes through the binocular, spotted some movement "Hey Giuse, the SWA left the mansion" his partner informs him

"let me see" Giuse then looked through the telescopic sight "There's the cyborg... and...their agents... no sign of the Prie Minister's daughter with them"

"She's still in her room though" his partner replied "Wait, she's heading to the balcony"

"Yeah, i see it, Aldo" Giuse replied to his friend. He turned his head towards his leader and asked him a question "Signore Nino, the target is still in the mansion, but we do saw some suspicious activity leaving the mansion"

"Alright" Nino place his cigarette on the ashtray before putting his literature novel on the table "just in case, i'll contact Fabiano's team and let see if they could assist us by monitoring the SWA's movement"

"Goal!" another cheers from the 2 men filled the room, disrupting Nino's speeches.

"Goddamit guys..."

Shortly afterward, the 6th member; a long-haired brunette with slim figure entered the rooms, carrying their dinner. Half of her face was covered by her long hair.

"this is the best that i could get you guys... cheap and savory" she joked before putting the dinner on the table. "alright, chop-chop... it's din-din time" she said to te boys.

"Chinese takeout?"

"Yep... cheap, savory"

"Should've let Ignazio buy the dinner" said Giuse

"and miss this match? hell no" Ignazio replied, filling his cup with soda after he drank all in his cup earlier.

**-Part 6- 19:50 hours, inside Ferro's car  
><strong>

"Are you sure we aren't being followed?" Kai asked him as he sat on the front side of the passenger seat with Ferro is on the wheel. He noticed the same car following them since they exit the road towards the highway.

"If they follow us, our security from behind could stall them long enough" Ferro replied, shifting the gear "Michele and Yamato could stop them if they have to" she adds.

"I know you guys are assigned to protect me.. but what's with this wig?" Felicia complained, trying to remove the wig on top of her head, but stopped by Yuki.

"we don't want any risk of the enemy saw you...they might know our plan" Yuki interferred.

"Is it even necessary? i mean..."

"Order is order..." Yuki's words stressing out louder.

"pfftt... so much for a girl working for my dad"

"You know... i would turn you into human pretzel and push you out from this car right now... but we are assigned to protect you with our life...so don't you bitch around like some spoiled kuso" Yuki infuriated, exclaiming to her and calling her as stupid.

Kai just silently laughed on his seat.

"Sigh... fine..." Felicia complied "By the way, how long this journey will be?" she asked Ferro

"6 Hours"

"6-Hours!?"

"Yes... the safe house is located in Ciro Marina... that's the safest place for you..." Ferro continues "There's no Padanian at the southern part of Italy"

"blegh.." Felicia's sighed as her boredom overpowering her mind.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits-<strong>

**Gunslinger girl manga and its character rightfully belongs to Aida Yuu-sensei**

**The Original character featured in this story are rightfully owned by the author [Kuroneko, AKA Yuki Kazuhiko AKA Shino_Arcieri]**

**Kara Michelle Pagani and Michele Pagani are rightfully owned by Kiskaloo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arc-3: In our guns we trust**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1- 06:30 hours. Navarro's mansion, Felicia's room<strong>

"Rise and shine, little kitty" Yarrow opened the curtain, letting the morning light shining into Gattonero's face. Blinded for a moment, she covers both of her eyes with her right hand.

"Mnghh…" Gattonero stretched her left hand into the air before getting up from the bed, sitting there like she usually did back in the dorm. She looked around, before noticing Yarrow; wearing the same outfit as Navarro's bodyguard. "It's rare to see you trimming those hairs short, signore Yarrow" she spoke to her handler with sarcastic tone.

"I have to… its Navarro's order… I have to cut my own hair for this mission, all for the sake of protecting 'you' today" Yarrow said to her.

"I'll be enjoying this" she grinned

"But not for long, Jean told me that it is confirmed that the Padanian are targeting 'you'… so expect some shit to your face" Yarrow said to her.

"And I will wave my hands as that merda passes by, like a badass"

"Someday, you'll face a problem where even my optimism could not help you"

"Yes…like in New Trino"

"Come on, get up…go shower yourself. After breakfast, Jean will brief you for the mission" Yarrow ordering her to get up out from the bed.

"This early?

"Orders are orders. Now get your ass up"

**-Part 2- 06:49 hours. Somewhere in Rossana Stazione**

"Hngnhhh…" Felicia's eyes opened, realizing the scent of coffee filling the car. She got up and sat on the seat… she looked outside; all she can see is tall orange building facing the car, while there's countless numbers of cars passing the road.

"You're awake?" Ferro greeted her, giving her a can of instant coffee and Panini.

"Where are we?" Felicia asked her.

"Taking our break…" Ferro replied.

Felicia turned her head again, looking at a large signboard that says 'ESSO'; they're stopping in a petrol station for a break. She could see Yamato, Michele, and their cyborg near their parked car at the side of the station.

"Where are you going?" Ferro noticed her opening the door.

"Taking my morning's air…" she replied "Don't worry…I'll keep my wig on" she stepped outside and stretching herself. She accidentally hits the coffee cup on top of the car's roof and spilled it on Yuki's sweater, as she didn't realize that she was there.

"Teme!" Yuki exclaimed, cussing as the hot coffee stained her shirt, surprising Felicia "watch it you Kuso!" She cursed her more while trying to clean the mess on her sweater; which getting even worse every time she rubs it.

"It's not my fault if you placed it there" Felicia said to her, aiding to Yuki's anger.

The chaos caught people's attention at the station. Ferro quickly stepped outside of the car to calm things down.

"Calm down you two…you're attracting crowds right now" Ferro calmed her down.

"But she messed up my shirt" Yuki complaints to Ferro "And she blames me instead" before glaring violently to Felicia.

Felicia just ignored her and act innocently.

"Ungrateful little-"she clenched her fist and was about to punch her face, but her hand were held tightly by Kai, He stopped her from doing anything serious to Felicia.

"Just forget it Yuki… you have a spare shirt right?" Kai interfered before releasing his grip on Yuki's hand "Get yourself changed first" He orders.

"I'll assist you with that" Kara offering herself to help her.

"Meanwhile as for you… eat your breakfast, we'll be moving soon" Ferro said to Felicia.

After heading to the bathroom, Yuki and Kara locked the room for their personal use. The first thing Yuki did was removing her sweater and hangs it on top of the door. Kara later gave the shirt to her.

"I'm always wonder why do you prefer wearing black undergarment" Kara spokes to Yuki, referring to her black Camisole she wore instead of bra.

"uhm.. yeah, i prefer wearing Camisoles because it gives me more mobility, and i love the color black" she answered Kara's intention.

"loving black for a girl with a name synonymous to white...it's ironic to think it that way" Kara smiled as she said it to Yuki.

"Hey Kara… could I ask you?" Yuki asked Kara, after her anger finally subsides.

"Sure" the redhead cyborg replied.

"In the past few years… how did Signore Michele treat you?" Yuki asked her.

"Hmm… now that you mention it" Kara thinks, placing her finger on her chin while looking at the ceiling "Signore Michele treats me as his protégé. He teaches me in culinary…and we enjoy ourselves in sports car"

"I could see that in your room... Scuderia Malboro poster on the walls… recipe books on your shelves next "Art of war"…" she interfered, finished dressing herself with new attire; a dark grey long-sleeved t-shirt "For me... I'm not sure myself… I'm not sure if Signore Kai really cares for me by risking himself without me…"

"He must be worried about you… like when you got your first mission and injured yourself..."

"Yeah, I still remember it… he cared for me so much" she remembered her first mission; chasing down Padanian in Rome and getting herself injured "Should've seen when Kai finds a knife lodged in my stomach…He was frantically worried" she giggled for a while before opening the door.

"Couldn't agree more" Kara nodded her head, as she walks together towards the car.

**-Part 3- 07:30 hours. Navarro's mansion, meeting room**

"We just cracked another message sent by the Padanian this morning and it's confirmed that they'll be targeting your daughter, signore Navarro" Jean talked to the Prime minister while giving the Prime minster a dossier containing every info that Navarro wants to know.

Every guard in the room, including the undercover Yarrow, listened to their conversation as Gattonero; pretending as Felicia, sat near Navarro's seat.

"Is this for real?"

"We believe that it's serious this time, in fact, we've managed to decode their plan as seen in the document there"

"I see…" Navarro nodded his head before closing the dossier and speaks to Jean "So, what now then?"

"We stick to their plan, as you might know; we already have the bait set for the Padanian…" Jean pointed her finger to Gattonero "She'll be our bait in locating the Padanian; we will ambush them while they try grabbing Felicia" he adds.

"You already foresaw this, aren't you?" Navarro pretends, as told by Jean.

"We assume by evidence, signore Prime Minister" Jean replied, eyeballing the guard, since He also received news that there's a mole within Navarro's bodyguard.

"What about your other friend…who was her name again…." He tried to remember the name in his mind "Ah… Ferro… how is she right now" He secretly asks for her daughter's whereabouts.

"Don't worry about her too much, she'll be okay with her team" Jean answered Navarro's question.

**-Part 4- 07:40 hours. Undisclosed location facing Navarro's mansion**

"Signore, a call for you" Aldo gave his cellphone to Nino.

Nino picks up the cellphone from Aldo's hand.

"Hello?" Nino first word to the caller as he chews his breakfast before swallowing it.

"Why didn't you pick up your goddamn phone" a serious voice saying to him.

"Oh sorry my friend, my phone was out of juice earlier, I was about to call you" Nino Replied "and Rodolfo, don't be so serious all the time…it's a great morning" he tries to be optimistic.

"Now time for that, we'll be commencing our plan in 0900 hours sharp; synchronized" Rodolfo replied again with serious tone "use any force necessary, as long you can retrieve the package out from them"

"Roger Wilco then" he laughed slightly while taking his cigarette box out from his pocket. "By the way, any news from Fabiano's team?" he put his cigarette in his lip and lighting it up.

"Not yet, the last I heard they have lost track of the target" Rodolfo replied back.

"Well bugger" Nino sighed, with the cigarette smoke also coming out with his breath "you're sure with your target?"

"Yes, our team will be targeting Piazza Venezia, and Alfonzo's team will be targeting Castel Sant'angelo"

"Hope they would be deceived by our ruse"

"Hopefully a little loss will be made"

"You said in the other day, 'all is loss for a greater cause'… I still remember that when you said it to me"

**-Part 5- 08:40 hours. Papal fortress, Castel Sant'Angelo**

"What are you looking at, Etta?" Asked Lorraine to the brown short-haired cyborg of her.

"Not sure signora, for once, I kinda remembered that I was here… not sure when… but I was here with someone" Henrietta said to her, looking at the Tiber river as she stare to her handler's face.

Lorraine immediately remembered Jose.

"Signora, why are you crying?" Henrietta noticed her tears running out from Lorraine's eyes.

"Wha-" Lorraine quickly wiped out her tears "just some dust in my eye. Nothing big, Etta" she denies as both of the Sorella team walk towards the entrance of the museum.

"Having fun?" Charles contacting her using the intercom's earphone "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" Lorraine replied "Say Charlie… where's Fernandez? He's usually sticking close to you… did Jean approve his holiday request?"

"He's actually on duty; Jean rejected his permission to take a temporary leave... He's now with his Cyborg in Piazza Venezia with Alessandro" said Charles, while Priscilla is seen behind him having conversation with Olga.

"Hey Char, did you send Sherry and Chiarra inside the museum?" Priscilla asked him, disrupting his conversation with Lorraine.

"Yes, why?"

"You sent them without me?"

"If you want to go with the girls, go ahead… they could use some help in there" Charles said to her, insisting her to follow the girls.

"Okay, when Jean blames me, I blame you instead" She quirked before leaving the group and waked away towards the museum.

"You know Char… she changed much after the cyborg she knew was dead by the Padanian and the conditioning" Olga said to him, sitting on the seat of her car while the door is opened and both of her feet is on the paved road.

"You mean Marco's cyborg?" Charles guessed.

"So, he did tell you about Angelica" she said to him.

Priscilla arrived at the museum's entrance. She reached for her phone inside the pocket of her jacket and swiped the phone screen to unlock it. However, as soon as she dialed a number, her phone died, out of power.

"Dammit…" she cussed before inserting back her phone on the pocket.

She heads down to the museum's entrance while crossing the Tiber River. She could see some of the tourist photographing the scenic view of the River while some sat on top of the bridge's ledge. There's also the street souvenir seller, selling beautiful hand-carved wooden statues, breathtaking scene of Rome printed on a Postcard and big-sized photo, as well as other merchandize that Priscilla sees as interesting gift. She saw an interesting souvenir sold by the street vendor; a fine-looking necklace.

"How much for this?" she picked up the necklace.

"1 Euro each" the seller told her.

"I'll take 2 then" She takes 2 Euro inside her pocket and gave it to the seller.

However before she could give 2 Euro to the seller, her shoulder was bumped violently by a group of men in long coats.

"Hey watch it!" Pricilla exclaimed at the men, but she was unnoticed by them. She finds the men very suspicious, but her focus was later distracted by the seller calling her.

"Here you go ma'am" the Seller wrapped both of the necklace before receiving the money from her "Have a nice day, Signora" He tanked Priscilla.

"You too" She winked her eyes.

As she passes the crowd full of joys and excitement, she remembered back the mysterious men bumped her shoulder earlier. But because she was unable to contact Charles, she was left with 2 decision, stop, turn back, and tell Charles herself…. Or she could investigate the man herself.

"Ah…fuck it" she made up her mind and continues searching for those mysterious men she saw.

She paid the entrance ticket and went inside. She checked her sidearm, holstered inside her jacket. _Yes it's still there,_ her mind thinks before continue walking in a constant pace.

When she was about to give up hope and return back to meet Charles and Olga, She saw one of the men went to the corner, entering a restricted space. She continues following them, finally a lead in something. She turned direction and bravely entered the restricted area and continues walking when suddenly she saw a dead body lying on the floor; one of the museum's bodyguards was shot dead, shot in the chest and head. Pool of blood filled a part of the floor.

"Merda…" She pulled out her M92 Beretta out from the holster and creeps slowly.

As she creeps slowly towards the corner, a surprise was waiting for her; she encountered the coated men; now armed with submachine guns, and assault rifle. As an instinctive move she did like she remember in h training back at the Italian police squad, she raised her sidearm, but was stopped after a cold-metallic suppressor barrel pressing her head from behind.

"One wrong move, and you'll be dead" a female voice from behind heard by Priscilla; who's now completely surprised to see herself boxed in. _I should've go back _Her mind plays the regretful decision over and over again as she dropped her Sidearm on the floor.

Meanwhile in the other side of the museum, Sherry and Chiarra walked across the museum, sightseeing while scanning for any suspicious movement. they talked and talked together about the history of the castle.

"Tosca?" Sherry asked Chiarra, bursting the scene.

"Yes… I remembered Claes telling me that this is the place where the story 'Tosca' Took place" Chiarra adds as both of them walked together in the museum.

"Since signore Char didn't tell about this, would you-"

"Tosca is a 3-part Opera written by Giacomo Puccini. It was first played in Teatro Constanzi in January 14 1900. It is best-known lyrical arias, and has inspired memorable performances from many of opera's leading singers." Chiarra explained in short but detailed explanation "Most of the story contains Torture, murder, and suicide to show lust, envy, and struggle for power" she explains more.

"Isn't that how the European history sounds like" Sherry giggled.

Their pace soon stopped when they heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What the hell…" Sherry murmured as she saw black smokes coming from the horizon; the first bombing of the year just happened right in front of them. Her Jaws dropped as she saw the fireball followed by thick-black smoke rising.

"Damn…" Chiarra cussed "Isn't that Piazza Venezia?"

They were surprised again by a gunshot sound inside the room; surprised, both of them turned their head and saw the Padanian men; dressed up with black coats and with a Guy Fawkes mask covering their faces.

"Everybody on the ground!" One of the Padanian yelled as the chaos erupted inside the room. screams were heard, before another round of bullet was shot to the ceiling. "Move again and we will shoot you!" the padanian terrorist warns them again.

"Don't move!" Sherry draws her MEU/SOC sidearm and aimed it towards the Padanian, followed by Chiarra aiming her HK45.

"Shit, it's those government kid assassins" the Padanian exclaimed, shocked to see both of the girls.

"Drop down your weapon, NOW!" Chiarra warned them, with the finger on the trigger.

"How about dropping yours" a female voice soon ordered them; revealing herself while holding Priscilla as Hostage; Priscilla's hand were bound by Zipties and her hair was a mess, probably from the struggling earlier to free herself.

"2 trouble in one days…" Sherry aims her gun as the red laser begins to shine on her forehead.

"Merda…" Chiarra cussed even more "Whatever you do Sherry… I'll follow"

"Just shoot them!" Pricilla yelled before the gun is pressed on her head.

"So, decision decision… I wonder which will come first…" the masked female Padanian getting ready to pull the trigger.

**-Part 6- 09:00 hours. Prime Minister's official car  
><strong>

"So you're the new guy?" the guard who sat adjacent to Gattonero's seat asked Yarrow.

"Yes, I was appointed by the Prime Minister himself" Yarrow replied, as he sat just close to Gattonero, AKA undercover Felicia.

"I guess Signore Navarro can't trust us whole if he hire you instead using us in protecting her" the Guard joked.

"I heard you guys were given holiday yesterday" Yarrow divert the main topic.

"Yes, for a day" He replied back "we never actually knew that the SWA takeover our surveillance duty, even today"

Just then, Yarrow's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Yarrow answered the call "What!?" he later exclaimed, receiving a shocking news.

"Wh-What is it Signore" Gattonero asked with a broken voices, feeling the awkwardness of talking to him for the first time formally.

"There's a hostage situation at Castel Sant'Angelo and bombing happened in Piazza Venezia just now… m-my friend just called me and giving this news" He faked to the guard; it was Jean that inform him the news.

"Damn… and where the SWA is right now when you need them… my boss told be that when the SWA is around, there won't be any attack, because they already know what the Padanian are up to"

"You know… sometimes they make mistake too"

Before they could continue talking, a loud explosion explosion is heard; the car's engine block was shot. The convoy stopped, followed by .50cal sniper fire from nowhere. Yarrow instinctively force Gattonero down to the floor.

"What the hell!?" the guard with them exclaimed as he pulled out his Beretta sidearm.

"Shit… We're under attack!"

"Stay down!"

Smokes popping out, visibility was nearly zero and gunshot could be heard outside. The window shattered by the.50cal gunshot, letting the smoke into the car. Suddenly, a Stun grenade was tossed inside.

"Flashbang!" Yarrow exclaimed as the grenade rolled onto his feet.

However, it was too late to do anything, the grenade exploded inside the car, disorienting Yarrow, Gattonero and the guard inside the car with binding light and loud screeching sounds.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits-<strong>

**Gunslinger girl manga and its character rightfully belongs to Aida Yuu-sensei**

**The Original character featured in this story are rightfully owned by the author [Kuroneko, AKA Yuki Kazuhiko AKA Shino_Arcieri]**

**Kara Michelle Pagani and Michele Pagani are rightfully owned by Kiskaloo.**

**-Note- Translation of some of the cussing in the story as Follows:**

**(Japanese)Teme: Stupid**

**(Japanese)Kuso:Shit/shitty**

**(Italian)Merda: Shit**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arc-4: Fantasma Il Teatrino**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1- 09:13 hours. Piazza Venezia<strong>

Darkness filled Petrushka's vision with screeching sound still ringing inside her ear. She could hear people screaming in the background. The scent of smokes coming from the fire burning filled Petra's mind before she heard a familiar voice.

"Petra!" Reo exclaimed, slapping Petrushka's cheek over and over again to see if she's still unconscious. Petra opened her eyes, seeing Reo's face "Are you okay?"

Blood dripping from her forehead was covered by her own hand; she wiped it out before looking around the plaza, of what's left from the chaos.

"Da da, ya slyshu zvon kolokolov" Petrushka said to her, murmuring Russian words out from her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Reo pulled her up from the ground and carry her by the shoulder.

"Where's Signore Alessandro?" Petrushka remembered her handler I nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about signore Sandro, he's alright…he's with Signore Salvio right now"

They walked pass the piazza, reaching the ambulance parked; Carabinieri was already there setting up barricade. There, Petrushka saw Alessandro with Fernandez, both of them sitting.

"Are you okay signore?" Petrushka asked Alessandro, noticing a few scratch on his skin.

"Just fine, minor scratch that's all" Alessandro replied "you should treat yourself, Petra… you look awfully bad" He grinned, happy to see here still alright.

"I'm fine signore, I could still kick ass" she said to her before coughing.

"Wrap that forehead of your…"

"Right…" a paramedic later arrived at their location and treats Petrushka's injuries.

"So, casualties?" Alessandro turned his attention to Fernandez

"Pretty much piling up… it was 10…. Now there's 15 dead… the other 5 died on the way to hospital" said Fernandez while wiping the blood on his hands using his shirt "A boy died on my hands earlier. I can't really remember when did I last felt the burden…"

"We aren't going to give the Padanian even the slightest sympathies for what they've done" Sandro clenched his fist.

"Got any of those?" Fernandez noticed that Sandro drawing out a pack of chewing gum from his pocket.

**-Part 2- 09:29 hours. Castel Sant'Angelo.**

"You have a nice gun, my friend. Must be costing a lot for you to buy this" the female Padanian toys around With Sherry's pistol; pulling the slide and cocking the hammer over and over again.

Sherry could only watches the Padanian play with her sidearm while she was bound with Chiarra 2-by-2 together. She can only squirm much, but nothing more than that… her wrist was bound by duct tape crossing Chiarra's body and vice versa.

"You know… it's nice to see this kind of gun…pretty much awesome piece…" She began disassembling the MEU SOC by pushing the recoil spring plug. "clean and shiny.." she grinned as the gun's sider coming apart "If you want it, you gotta assemble it…" she finished disassembling the sidearm and placing it with the other disassembled weapons; Chiarra's HK45 and Priscilla's M92.

"I hope you'll enjoy while you can, bitch" said the short-haired cyborg before clenching her teeth as she continue struggling; trying to find any weakpoint in the binding that restrains her and Chiarra.

"As soon as you could get out from that anyway" The female padanian pointing her finger to the tape binding them "A duct tape can even lift a car… I doubt you can rip it with your cyborg strength" she laughed.

"Don't underestimate us!" Chiarra interfered, feeling infuriated by the Padanian's words.

"Good luck with getting yourself out then… I have some business to attends to"

"Hey…" Priscilla attracts the female Padanian's attention "Where's the other hostages?"

"It's none of your business" The padanian smirks to her.

"It is…" Priscilla interrupted while clenching her jaws from anger. If it wasn't for the zip-ties restraining her feet and wrists, she would pounces the bastard and beat her to death.

"I ain't telling you…if I told you, I would have to-"

"Kill us? Sherry interrupted the padanian's speech.

"Kill you? Nononono…. That's too obvious, don't be ridiculous. Of course we will kill all of you for what you have done to us..." the female padanian the stood facing Sherry and kneeling before her eyes, facing her face directly. "But not until you see what we will do the hostages" the grin on the Padanian's face making Sherry even angrier. She results with spitting the Padanian's face before being slapped. Sherry fell down on the floor; since she was restrained together with Chiara, both of them lies on the floor on their sides.

"God… remind me to hit you with a stick in the future" the female Padanian rubbed her right hand; it was a powerful hit and the person she slapped was a cyborg, so it was extremely painful.

"Sick bastard!" Sherry's infuriation was beyond what she could hold, screaming to the Padanian while continue struggling. The female Padanian later placed her foot on top of Sherry's head. The short-haired blonde tried to pull her head out from the foot stepping her head, but failed since there was little room for her to move her head.

"Let me remind you this… I still remember your face, yes yes yes…. I remember you…you killed my father back in Montalcino" The Padanian female whispers to her, referring to Sherry's first mission in Montalcino. Hearing it, Sherry stopped struggling and dumbfounded for a moment.

Sherry's mind later remembered what the female Padanian said to her; her first mission, the assassination of the drug leader Bianco Alfonzo.

"You mean… you're the daughter-"

"One point for you" She place her pointing finger to Sherry's cheek "Elisa Alfonzo is my name… remember that" she later lift her foot out and leaving them inside the room, shutting the door, locking it.

Moments later, the door was locked, leaving the three SWA agent in the room restrained. With only light from the windows provide enough lighting, it was dim room.

"You alright?" Priscilla crawls slowly to their position.

"Y-yes… Signora…" Sherry replied with stuttered voice.

"Come on, let's figure out a way to free ourselves… there must be something that we can use inside this room" Chiarra burst the conversation.

**-Part 3- 09:41 hours. Unknown location.**

Gattonero finally regains her consciousness. The first thing she noticed is darkness; just darkness. She was lying on the floor, belly first. She tried to move her hands and feet, but failed to do so; her feet were bound tightly while her hand was tightly bound in a weird way; her hands were bound in a reverse prayer position, held in position by a couple of ropes binding her chest pressing her hands to her back secured. The scent of the chloroform still present on her face while her lips were sealed tight by a strip of duct tape.

She raised her head higher, only to bump the low ceiling above her head. _Calm down, calm down…stick to the plan, they probably don't realize that there's a tracker inside my Shoes._ She finally figured out that she's inside the trunk of someone's car right now; probably the padanian's transport that attacked them earlier. It was cramped inside, she has to bend her feet, and she can't turn her body without her hands as leverage.

_Merda._ Before she could figure out what's going on, the car stopped violently, almost throwing herself forward.

"I told you to check her first!" a male voice outside was heard.

"I didn't think that they would—"

"No excuse!"

There was a clicking sound above her head, and suddenly there was a bright light. It was so bright, she couldn't figure to who she is staring at. The Padanian runs down a scanner on her body, later located the tracker on her feet.

Gattonero trashed for a while before her face was greeted by a knuckle sandwich to her belly. She screamed under her gag.

"Goddamit…" the man cursed, feeling the pain of punching her.

They managed to throw away the tracker on her shoes.

Realizing that there's no way of locating her right now… she began to struggle abruptly, but the binding restraining her hands and limbs was too strong to handle, even for her cybernetics strength. She was later subdued by the same handkerchief that passed her out. Slowly, her vision fading out and fell asleep.

**-Part 4- 09:42 hours. Navarro's office**

"Signore, a call for you" his secretary handed him the phone. The office was already busy after the news of Castel Sant'Angelo situation went viral.

"Who is it?" he took the phone from the sort-haired female secretary.

"She didn't tell" she replied.

"She?"

"Just answer it, mister prime minister" Director Lorenzo said to him.

"Hello?"

"Signore Prime minister…how nice to hear your voice" the female voice was heard in the earpiece of the phone "I'm calling you right now for some business that you might be interested with"

"What kind of business?"

"You know…negotiation…" the female voice said to him "Let's discuss the term for releasing Giacomo Dante out from Prison"

"Bullshit! There's no way-"

"I got at least 30 hostages that would agree with that" the female interrupted his exclamation "And did I forgot that we have your daughter"

"My daughter!?" Navarro turned his head to Lorenzo.

"We know that you already know what's the situation… we want you to release Giacomo Dante out from the prison"

Lorenzo then showed a sheet of paper to Navarro that says '_keep the talking, we got t under control_'

"Okay….i'm listening"

"I'll call you later for the terms and agreements"

"Wait-"

"I know this conversation is recorded anyway… to the Social welfare agency listening to this, try catch me if you can" the mockery voice rings to Navarro's ear before the call was hung up.

"Hello? Hello!? Damn…"

"Don't worry…the one that they kidnapped was our decoy, your daughter is safe with our team in our safehouse" Lorenzo assure him that his daughter Felicia is still alright.

"I know that… but now there's this hostage situation" Navarro scratching his head.

**-Part 5- 09:50 hours. Ciro Marina, SWA's safehouse**

"Breaking news, a hostage situation is taking place right now in Castel Sant'Angelo. We've been told that at least 30 hostages were kept inside the fortress-museum." Said the newscaster as the live news is streaming form the sites; there was also a group of Carabinieri present on the site setting up roadblock and aiming their guns towards the fortress.

"As we can see, the museum itself is besieged. The police helicopter is seen hovering close to the museum…wait, I see a man on the rooftop-" the Newscaster pointed her finger towards the Castle's rooftop. Suddenly, the man fired of a Stinger missile towards the helicopter; bringing the helicopter down in a fireball. There was a scream heard from the background.

"Shit…" Felicia cursed as she watches the news with Yuki and Ai.

"Who was that from" Kai asked Ferro, who noticed her ending up her call.

"That was Jean" Ferro said to Kai "He said that the Padanian took our bait and currently tracking them down"

"Bait? You mean my imposter?" Felicia turned her head, after what Ferro aid earlier caught her attention.

"Yes" she replied to her.

"Good for her, good for me" Felicia then switched the channel.

"Wayt, don't switch the channel, I wanna watch it!"

"But my favorite shows is-"

"I'm tired of your pricky shits…" Yuki glared to her eyes "I heard my friend broke your hands few days ago… want me to hurt that other hands?"

"Sigh..." she reluctantly changed back the channel.

"Now now, be gentle to her Yuki…" Kara advises her not to hurt Felicia.

**-Part 6- 10:00 hours. Outside of Castel Sant'Angelo**

Few minutes after the Police helicopter were shot down earlier, the airspace are now cleared from any Helicopter. Still, the Carabinieri barricaded themselves in a cover, waiting for any attack to be made by the Padanian terrorist.

"What do you see up there, Etta?" Lorraine asked her using the walkie talkie.

"I can't get any shots, Signora, they aligned the hostage facing the windows… and here's no movement for now" Henrietta reporting back, as she lie down on the rooftop, over watching the museum with the SIG SSG3000 sniper rifle that Lorraine gave to her earlier.

"Okay, I see…any signs of Priscilla, Sherry, or Chiarra?"

"No signora…"

"Fine… just keep watching them"

"Roger"

"This is a fucked up mess right now…" Charles began scratching his head "Should've not send them inside without us"

"Well… to be honest… if you followed them…it's the same thing" Olga said to him while she throws out the already-finished cigarette before getting another from her pocket; which only to discover that she already run out of cigar.

"Don't worry Char, we'll rescue them" a male voice with british accent surprises him.

Charles turned his head, seeing 2 Fratello team on standby. There was Costanzo with his cyborg Lydia and Ecklie with his cyborg Cyan.

"We'll try sneaking into the castle and surprise them" Costanzo said to him.

"And rescue our damsel in distress" Eclkie replied, the British accent coming from his mouth is thick, much like the situation right now.

**-Part 7- 10:40 hours. Aurelia Hospital.**

"So... no trace of the Padanian?" Yarrow asked to Jean while he was lying on the bed with his right arm bandaged, after he was shot from point blank during the ambush.

"They knew we placed a tracker inside her shoes… we found her shoes near the crossroad" Jean told him.

"Fuck.." He tried to get up from the bed, but the pain of the gunshot wound later stopped him from doing that, he gritted his teeth because of the immense stinging sensation on his wound.

"Calm down…we will try our best to find her, I promise you that" Jean calms him down.

"They've figured our plan… and now…"

"There's not much we can do… if they haven't figured out the tracker, we would already knew where they are right now" Jean patting Yarrow's left shoulder.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits-<strong>

**Gunslinger girl manga and its character rightfully belongs to Aida Yuu-sensei**

**The Original character featured in this story are rightfully owned by the author [Kuroneko, AKA Yuki Kazuhiko AKA Shino_Arcieri]**

**Kara Michelle Pagani and Michele Pagani are rightfully owned by Kiskaloo.**

**-translation-**

**"Da da, ya slyshu zvon kolokolov" [Russian]: Yes Yes, i can hear the bells ringing  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Arc-5: Silence of a wolf**

* * *

><p><strong>-Part 1- 06:13 hours. Undisclosed location<strong>

Gattonero didn't know where she is, nor knows what time it now. All she knows is that she must find a way to escape the Padanian's hideout, or somehow relay her location to the SWA headquarters. But she could not do anything with her bound hand, and the room itself having now windows; she could only see the dim light bulb above shining the room while there's a mattress on the floor.

Even though that she could move around the room freely with her unbound feet, she prefer to stay on the chair, doing nothing, waiting for any chance she could get.

Suddenly, she heard the door being opened. Came in one of the Padanian; a young man about 170cm tall, probably the same age to her, wearing football jersey and greeted her with teen-like voice.

"Oh, you're awake?" He peeled of the tape that gagged her "Come, have your breakfast…" the man tried to feed her a baguette he bought earlier.

She turned her head away, refusing the offer.

"Oh come on now… you don't even have your dinner last night"

"…" she remains quiet.

"Well… if that's your choice…" he gave up with her and decide to leave her alone, not before gagging her back with the strip of tape earlier. As he leaves the room, a sudden growling noise was head in the room.

"That was you…was it" the man said to Gattonero, hearing her stomach growling.

She nodded her head with blushful face.

"You should've accept my offer earlier… now you just get yourself in an awkward situation" she removed the gag again before splitting the Baguette to half with his hand.

"Could you just untie me? I won't run away" she pleads.

"Sorry… no can do… my boss told me not to do that" he denied, before handing the bread to her "Now, open up"

"Fine…" she reluctantly opened her mouth, taking a big chunk of the bread into her mouth. Swallowing the already-munched bread and taking another bite on the bread.

"Wait… let me clean that for you" He wiped the crumbs out from her cheek, rubbing his thumb against her skin. To Gattonero's awkwardness right now, it made her blush even more.

"Y-you know, I could clean it myself!" she yelled, with pretty mad face to him.

"Really? With that hand of yours right now?"

"W-well… I could figure that out somehow…"

**-Part 2- 09:29 hours. Navarro's office.**

It has been since yesterday that the Padanian contacted them and demanding the release of Giacomo Dante out form prison in exchange for the hostages, including some one the SWA's personnel and 2 cyborgs; Priscilla, Sherry, and Chiarra.

And for the first time for today, they've made another contact to the Padanian, this time it'll be a live video conference. In the room, there's only Navarro and Lorenzo; Navarro sat in his chair, watching the screen of his computer while Lorenzo sat next to him, just out from camera's range.

"Let's discuss the deal now…" the female Padanian spokes to Navarro "Release Giacomo Dante, and we'll release your daughter, and the hostages"

"That would be a hard for me… you see, there's a lot of process that I need—"the Italian prime minister try his best to persuade the terrorist but was cut short by the padanian.

"How about this…" she signaled one of her men offscreen, and later coming in with one of the hostage.

"Oh god…" Lorenzo's eyeball squinted as the terrorist pointed her guns towards the hostage.

"Let's say this, if you don't release Giacomo Dante now… is brain will splatter all over the floor" the Padanian taunts him.

"Don't involve them in this!"

"fuck you, as long as you don't agree with our negotiation… come on boy, tell me what's your name" the female padanian placed her hands both on top of the hostage's shoulder "Tell the world…who are you"

"I-im Benardino M-Mancini…I'm from—"

Shortly afterward, a gunshot sound was heard in the video, followed by screaming in the background. The hostage was instantly killed by the terrorist, with blood staining the floor.

"Damn you…." Navarro clenched his teeth and fist together, as Lorenzo watches the entire scene with dismay and shock.

"Now that's one less to worry about… 29 hostages left…" the padanian terrorist smirked "Now I give you one hours from now… if you don't release Giacomo Dante out from Prison, we'll start executing the hostages one by one….and oh yeah… remember Piazza Venezia? That's one problem… there's more of it… and finally your daughter… if you want to see her coming back in pieces… I suggest you to agree with our offer" then the call ended.

"Lorenzo…." Navarro called him with weak and depressed voice.

"Yes signore Navarro?" Lorenzo replied.

"You said that your team is already standby to storm the castle, right?"

"Yes sir…" Lorenzo again replied "so, should we storm the castle?"

"Do it…"

"Okay… and don't worry, we'll dispatch another team to locate the bomb"

"Hope they'll make it in time"

**-Part 3- 09:31 hours. SWA section 2 armory.**

"Okay Signore, I'm ready to go" Petrushka reports to Alessandro.

"Are you sure you're ready? Those wounds needs to heal up you know" Sandro looked at her with worried eyes.

"I know I know… but seeing you alone in the field won't help you out form the trouble if in case something happens"

"Likewise, you get yourself injured yesterday because you strayed away from me"

"Well, it was you that told me to follow that suspicious guy"

"Maybe you should deny my offer instead of offering yourself"

"Guys, quit it… we got more important things to do" Saber stopped their arguing,

Seeing the French woman with her cyborg Silber close to her, Alessandro and Petrushka stopped quarrelling.

"Come on, Jean told me that all hands are on deck now, we're gonna sweep across the city for any signs of bombs" Saber told them, after she met Jean earlier in his office.

"Finding a needle in the haystack, it's a challenge… I like challenges" Fernandez interrupted the conversation, finished tying up his boot laces.

"Then again… you always do, Salvio" Sandro messing with him "So, who's ride are we in right now?"

"I thought it was your turn" Alessandro

"Nah, it was me yesterday… now it's supposed to be Lorraine's turn, but she already left with Jean, Char, and Marco yesterday." Fernandez adds. Then both men looked towards Saber.

"Jeez, men… sigh… alright, come on…"

**-Part 4- 09:32 hours. Ciro Marina, SWA's safehouse**

"With the capital city Rome now under curfew from the bomb threat, it's been a day since Castel Sant'Angelo was sieged by an unknown number of terrorists. With that timespan, According to official reports, 15 civilian was killed in Piazza Venezia while at least 2 Carabinieri were killed after their helicopter was downed. And we've just received breaking news; the Padanian just executed one hostage"

Ai then switched off the TV and lay back on the sofa, just in time Ai entered the room.

"What was that all about?" Kara entered the scene as she sat next to Kara and grabbed the magazine on the table.

"Usual news… you know, this and that" she replied" Castel Sant'Angel, and Piazza Venezia update"

"Well, that is important" Kara said to her again and opened the magazine; reading the first paragraph of the fashion magazine.

"If it's not involving us, then it's not that important" she smirked while stretching her arms in the air and performing routine exercise.

Felicia later entered the scene; finally woke up, feeling lazy, hungry, and still exhausted.

"Well Well, here's our princess, waking up like she owns the world" Ai joked to Felicia, seeing Felicia's face still in mess.

"Shut it…" Felicia grunted, before noticing that Yuki wasn't here... or she reaized it that way, since she can't tell whether it's Yuki or Ai she's staring at "Where's your other sister?"

"Don't worry about her too much, she's out of town for a while with her handler" Ai replied "and don't worry about her, she told me if you bring me a troublesome pain in the ass problem, I wouldn't hesitate to slap your face" she smiled.

"I'm tired right now, and could use some breakfast…" Felicia didn't want to waste her time in arguing decide to sit on the t chair facing the dinner table "God, it's so boring here… then again, this is no different to the time back in daddy's mansion"

"How about this, after you take your breakfast and shower, ll take you around the city out from here" Kara offers to her.

"Hmmm… that sounds good…"

"Make sure both of you stays closely around the area" Hearing the conversation earlier, Michele said to them.

"That's weird… isn't Jean told us not to let her go outside before they could locate the Padanian's hideout?" Ai wondered.

"Change of plan, we have something for them…"

**-Part 5- 09:50 hours. Town of Ciro Marina**

"Sigh… why we are here? i mean… they could assign Frederica or Dominic for this, but noooo… they insist on us doing this" Yugo complained, sitting inside his car since yesterday, doing nothing other than watching the SWA's safehouse form safe distance.

"Relax Yugo, as if you have something important to do today" his partner, Clarissa replied.

"I do have something important" said Yugo, before sighing.

"Like what? Getting a massage from that chinese girl? Are you sure it's just a 'massage' or something deep?" Clarissa invokes him.

"Shut it okay! I have my reason" Yugo exclaimed

"Hahaha, you with your reasoning" Clarissa laughed to him before fixing her sight towards the street "Wait , is that…" She took his camera at the back of the seat and aiming it towards the street "Is that Navarro's daughter?"

"Is it?" "I thought Nino's team already nabbed her… now what she's doing here with those SWA bastard"

"Well, we should contact Nino and inform him about this" But before she could take his cellphone out from her pocket, the car's mirror was knocked from outside. She looked to the window, only to find his car's window was shattered by someone. So does the other window.

What they find next was a suppressor barrel staring them from both sides. Now they end up facing the social welfare agency. They can't run away, since they're surrounded form both sides.

"So, this is the guy that followed us from Rome?" said Kai, aiming his pistol to one of the padanian as he drag the padanian outside and frisked him for any concealed weapon.

"Big catch we got here" said Yamato, smiling before pulling the Padanian woman out of the car and restraining her. Yuki later pushed her to the ground and sat on top of her chest.

"Let go you bastard!"

"Should I finish him Signore?" Yuki while she sits on top of the female padanian on the ground, pinning her to the ground.

"No, don't, we might get some info from these scums" Kai orders her not to kill the Padanians.

**-Part 6- 10:00 hours. Castel Sant'Angelo**

"Damn… no luck…" Chiara gave up on her struggling; it seems that the duct tape binding them was strong, even for her cyborg's strength.

"That's a dead end" Priscilla sighed before resting her head against the wall behind her.

The door opened, letting in light into the room, and the person that they hated the most stood facing them.

"Hello…" Elisa greets them with rather sadistic smile. She comes into the room, dragging something behinds her; one of the dead bodies of the hostages she executed earlier.

"The gunshot earlier…" Priscilla's eyes widened.

" Yep…" She throws the dead body on the corner of the room, quite far from Priscilla, Chiarra and Sherry's location "And there will be more to come"

"Screw you!" Sherry finally lose her temper, screamed as loud as she could, channeling her hatred down inside her chest out from her mind.

"I would love to screw myself… how about you try screwing me" Elisa stood facing Sherry and leaned forward, staring her eye to eye "I would love to see that"

"We will kill you…" Sherry's voice later become stuttered, deep inside her mind, her hatred was boiling, but there's something else creeping inside her… something that made her shaken… something ireful "I swear to god, you w-won't get away with this"

"And I'll be waiting for that…." Elisa strokes Sherry's hair, which much struggling form Sherry to avoid her still-bloody hand.

Now, Sherry's blonde hair is stained by the blood which was shed by the padanian terrorist she hates the most. The uncertain fear inside her mind boils down even further, gradually replacing her hatred.

"Like my father always said, ' Fear drives human to their insanity'... and that is what you must feel to what i feel right now"

After Elisa left the room, Sherry's distrupted imagination later snapped back to reality, when she heard Chiarra's voice calling her name.

"Sherry, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." she replied with broken voice.

"What did she whisper to you?" Priscilla correcting her position.

"..." Sherry remains quiet.

"That persistent bitch is insane... a death penalty will be waiting for her" Priscilla gritted her teeth.

"By the way Signora, what did bring you here in the first place?" Chiarra asked her, wondering why she came into the museum yesterday and end up in trouble.

"Oh that... I thought that you might need company..." Priscilla replied with much more calming tone unlike the previous when she was angry "i bought you guys a necklace... now... Yes, it's still here!" she checked whether the necklace is still side her backpocket, which is still there.

"What kind of necklace is that signora... i bet it's beautiful" Sherry was interested.

"Now... there's a cross-shaped necklace... and.."

"Can you give me that cross-shaped necklace now?" Sherry interfered before She could finish talking

"You mean now?" surprised, Priscilla asked again for confirmation.

"Yes Signora... i have an idea.." Sherry's ind thought of a plan to get out from the tape binding them.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits-<strong>

**Gunslinger girl manga and its character rightfully belongs to Aida Yuu-sensei**

**The Original character featured in this story are rightfully owned by the author [Kuroneko, AKA Yuki Kazuhiko AKA Shino_Arcieri]**

**Kara Michelle Pagani and Michele Pagani are rightfully owned by Kiskaloo.**


End file.
